


Iggy, we've forgotten the fucking car

by Wait_What_Why



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Could Be Shippy - It's Up To You, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wait_What_Why/pseuds/Wait_What_Why
Summary: The bros finish up a hunt and go to collect their reward when they realize they've forgotten something a bit important.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Iggy, we've forgotten the fucking car

**Author's Note:**

> First work, please go easy on me. I'll gladly take ConCrit. I started writing this at 12:47 in the morning and I'm publishing it at half-past 2 in the morning, so just uh, keep that in mind. I hope I got the formatting right.

The Proprietor looked up from his stand at the sound of laughter, seeing the four Hunters who had taken his last two hunts last night riding into Meldacio. Between the facts that it was midday, the boys seemed to be in high spirits, and their reputation, he could safely assume that they completed the hunt.  
  
As he reached for the box under his stand for the rewards, the boy who seemed to be the leader jumped off his Chocobo with a chuckle as he dodged a swipe from the younger of two blondes.  
  
“Now, now boys, settle down, we’re back among people”  
  
“Listen to Iggy on this one, I don’t feel like getting in another fistfight because you two wouldn’t quiet down.” The large brunette man with the greatsword turned to the proprietor, “Sorry about those two, We’re here to pick up the bounties from the Mission: Invincible and Lovable Little Gluttons hunts”  
  
“Heh, I figured. Word has gotten around about youse boys’ reliability.”  
  
“Glad to know we have a rapport built u-” the older blonde, Iggy, was cut off by the black-haired boy ducking under his arm.  
  
“Oh, you knew we had one, Specs. Something’s wrong.”  
  
“What is it? We checked everyone over for injuries and status effects.” The brunette asked.  
  
“I don’t know yet. It’s just like Ra-” cutting himself off the boy glanced at the proprietor like he’d said more than he meant to “ Just like the Chocobo post.”  
  
“Hmm, that’s not good. Keep an eye out. Prompto! Get over here!”  
  
“What’s up, Big guy?”  
  
“Something’s wrong, according to sleeping beauty.”  
  
“Like we need to backtrack and get something wrong or need to call Cor wrong? What’s up buddy?”  
  
“Don’t,” The boy grimaced, “call Cor, I actually feel like it’s better if we leave him out of thi-” Cutting himself off again, he whipped around and stared at his Chocobo in dawning horror. ”Iggy, the car. We forgot the fucking car. _We left Dad’s car in the grove._ ”  
  
"Oh _shit._ "Prompto whispered, pulling on his hair.  
  
“If the m- your uncle finds out about this we’re fucked.” Turning towards the proprietor, Prompto rushed out a _“Keep the rewards.”_ before joining the rest of his group in re-mounting their Chocobos.  
  
The Proprietor stood there for a second, blinked, then shrugged and put the rewards in the box with the other rewards hunters couldn’t or wouldn’t carry. He’d seen weirder

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something that I actually did in-game. I set out in the regalia to complete the hunts mentioned here, and rented a Chocobo to get over to the hunt area faster. I fought the black flans, ran over to the haven by the parking spot, waited until morning, defeated the Regaltrices then hopped back on my Chocobo and made it halfway to Meldacio before I realized that I'd forgotten the regalia. Whoops.  
> This is part of a bigger AU/fix-it I'm working on, if all goes well I'll have another piece for it published by the end of the month.
> 
> Edit 5/26/2020: Added better spaces on the suggestion of a couple commenters.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @what-wait-why


End file.
